


Asímantos

by simpingforbiancadiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforbiancadiangelo/pseuds/simpingforbiancadiangelo
Summary: the hermes cabin is the rejects cabin, right? what happens when one of those rejects arrives at camp only to have no answers to who her mom is, why she can change appearance whenever she likes and why no one will be her friend. what happens when she starts falling for one of the aphrodite kids.basically, an origin story as to why drew is such a mean kid
Relationships: Drew Tanaka/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1 - Taxídi

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in four parts:
> 
> \- the first one happens right before the first book  
> \- the second around books 2-3  
> \- the last two around books 4-5
> 
> Also, all titles and quotes are in greek

_"Taksidepste arketa makria, synantas ton eafto sas."_

* * *

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief

Alternate Universe


	2. éna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick description of jamie:  
> \- her face claim is Kitana Turnbull  
> \- she has light blue eyes and light brown shoulder length hair  
> \- she is short and looks younger than she is

Jamie was always a difficult child, as people called her. She was hyperactive and had an attention deficit, which labelled her as problematic and weird. 

Then there were her hair and eyes. Her naturally caramel brown hair and sky blue eyes were on an ever-changing, ranging from black to neon pink. They weren't always changing, just approximately once or twice a day, with the max per day being about five.

It was her third school in five years, having been expelled from her last school for accidentally blinding the teacher with her suddenly gold hair. She hated this school just as much as the other ones, maybe even more because it had a uniform. Every day, Jamie had to squeeze into a plaid skirt and polo shirt, along with knee-high socks and black ballerina shoes. 

That day was the same as the last few had been, her leaving her own house at around eight in the morning because school started at nine. Then, classes until noon, when Jamie would eat alone at a table in the cafeteria. She would eat her sandwich and then change into joggers, before going for a run.

Jamie was five minutes into her run before she realized there was a man following her. The girl kept running, keeping a safe distance between herself and the man. Unfortunately for her, he was catching up and she could now see that he had bright red eyes. 

Her own eyes turned stormy grey and her hair into a messy bun of dark brown hair. When she glanced at the man, she could see him slowly transform, leaving her standing in front of a seven-foot monster. Jamie backed away, too stunned to do much more than that. She turned her back away from the horrid creature and ran for her life, quite literally.

Jamie had had many a dream about all kinds of these creatures, but this didn't feel like a nightmare. She kept running, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the strange red-eyed monster. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she got backed into an alleyway. 

Panic filled her brain and her heart rate increased dramatically as the creature closed in on her. Then, out of the chaos her brain currently was, she heard a young boy's voice, like a memory. "Hey Eva," it said, "Want to play tag with me at recess?" Jamie knew it was important, for some reason, and even though she was being attacked by a monster, she concentrated on it.

Memories of the boy and girl flooded through her mind. As she saw the kids grow up, she realized that the boy was just the monster in front of her. Then something clicked in Jamie's mind like a primal instinct was being switched on. She concentrated on the girl's image, Eva as she had been called, and slowly felt her body change into her. The only flaw to it was Jamie's skin, which never changed colour, staying the same pasty white it always was. 

When she opened her eyes, Jamie was faced with the monster, which was looking at her with wide eyes. Unbeknownst to the man, she had noticed the girl always had a blade attached to her hip in the memories, and it had appeared on her side. She reached down and grabbed it, before stabbing it into the creature's heart.

It vanished, leaving a pile of ashes in its place. Jamie looked down at the blade, which slowly disappeared into the air. She no longer looked like the girl from the dream, her dark brown messy bun and stormy grey eyes back. 

She then remembered what she had been doing before all of it happened and realized she was in an unknown part of the city, alone.


	3. dýo

The girl stood alone in the narrow street, trying to find a plan. She could always try and find someone to help her in the next street, but what if they were just the monster's sibling who was going to try and avenge him when they saw her. Jamie was still under the shock, but she certainly knew that she couldn't go to the police with a "monster attack" report. No one would believe her and she would only have wasted time.

Most people never believed in fairy tales and myths, especially since no one had any proof that they were real. When Jamie was younger, she believed in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus, as most children did. But now, as a teenager, she would be ridiculed if she ever so much as bring up the idea that she had been attacked by a monster. They would have come up with ways that Jamie had lied or twisted the truth.

So, as she stood there, still scared and confused by all that had happened in the last hour, all she could do was run. The girl was out of breath from the fight and couldn't even feel her legs but she knew that it was the best decision she could do. If she was really being attacked by some monsters, then Jamie knew she couldn't risk putting her dad in danger.

When she got to a more busy part of the city, she slowed down her pace, careful to look over her shoulder and make sure no new monsters were there. She could see people looking at her weird, probably wondering what a dusty, sweaty and confused teen was doing in the town center during school. Jamie smiled at the people there and kept walking on her painful legs.

The shops soon started being more separated by houses, slowly replacing the city center with the suburbs. Since it was the middle of the day and most people were still either at school or work, she started running again, desperate to put as much space between herself and the city as possible.

Jamie didn't know where she was headed, at least not precisely, but she was following a gut feeling. That is until she started seeing a faint glowing blue string in front of her that looked like it was guiding her. She could see it behind her too, and even though she had multiple reasons not to trust the glowing string, she did. It took the girl a little time for her eyes to focus on it before she could always see it.

She walked a couple of hours until finally, she was too tired to keep walking. She was in the middle of a dark forest and was starting to doubt the string was ever going to lead her anywhere. She found a patch of grass close to the string and sat down, feeling the dehydration hit her like a wave.

Jamie's eyes slowly closed and as she fell into a deep slumber, she promised herself to wake up soon.

-//-

The 12-year-old girl woke with a start and looked around, trying to figure out where she was and why she was there. After a few seconds, it all came back to her. The monster attack, running from her house and city in general and following the strange blue string till this forest where she crashed.

She stood grudgingly, a dizziness spell hitting her and her hand catching on to the nearest tree just to make sure she didn't fall. The dizziness dissipated and Jamie looked around, noticing that it was now bright and sunny out. She squinted her eyes at the area where the blue string had been the night before and after a bit, she could see it glittering in the sunlight.

It took a lot of determination for the girl to manage to put one foot in front of the other but once she did, she knew that she couldn't stop. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't even feel her legs anymore, pain radiating through them every step she took.

-//-

Three naps, two days and one very long walk later, Jamie finally made it to the end of the glowing blue string. She was stood before a huge pine tree and the string went straight into it.

Convinced she was stranded and was going to die alone in the middle of nowhere, the young girl sat down at the foot of the tree, not noticing the huge arch standing a few feet from her. When her gaze finally fell upon it, she initially thought she was just hallucinating it, the words on it not making any sense to her. 'Camp Half-Blood' it read. Even if she was very curious as to what exactly that meant, Jamie knew that she didn't have the strength to get there.

Still, the thought that there might be any human presence in the area gave her the much-needed adrenaline to stand and walk towards the gateway. When she reached it and walked through the huge arch, Jamie felt as though a strange force was going through her and when it left, she felt all energy get drained from her, causing her head to start spinning.

Unfortunately, her eyesight blurred and she couldn't see anything and soon she crashed face-first to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hate this chapter for some reason but i hope you liked it.


	4. tría

Scared is one word you could use to describe Jamie when she woke up from a two-day nap, but terrified would be closer to reality. Even as she slept, she couldn't escape her fear. Nightmares painted her slumbering thoughts, images of monstrous things attacking the girl. You could see her body tensing under the covers, only letting herself relax once that dream was over.

Her eyelids opened suddenly, then squinted at the sunlight streaming into the room and directly into her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, she managed to sit up in her hospital bed. Her body was as stiff as cardboard, having been overused for three days in a row, not getting stretched afterwards.

Looking around, Jamie saw that she was laying on a cot in the middle of what appeared to be a pure gold dormitory. Her initial feeling was that she was still in a dream but upon pinching herself in the arm, realized that she wasn't. Still, sitting there alone, she could only think that it was a prank some of her school bullies were playing on her.

Then, out of the open door entered a boy. **(I'm the writer and I feel like this was gonna be a love at first sight scene bahaha, like this is so stereotypical first look at the love interest scene written by a twelve-year-old. but since this is an 8-year-old boy, that's not happening)** He couldn't be older than eight or nine, with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes along with freckles that were just as blinding as the walls when the sun hit them right and a smile with a few missing teeth.

He walked towards Jamie and sat on the chair next to her bed. "My name is Will Solace," he spoke sternly, "and I am your doctor." The girl stifled a laugh, "Are you sure you're allowed to be my doctor, Will? You look like you haven't even learnt long division yet."

The young boy frowned, clearly tired of being doubted. "Of course I'm allowed to be a doctor, and yes, I do know how to do long division. Not that it matters..." He turned his head towards the doorway at the sound of someone approaching and Jamie followed Will's gaze to see a man with shoulder-length brown hair and an unkempt beard. The doctor waved his hand at him and the man responded with the same gesture before rolling his wheelchair up to the pair of kids.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. I take it you have a lot of questions, but please try and explain first. As you might have noticed by the golden cabin, this isn't just a normal summer camp." Jamie nodded, eager to learn more about this weird place. "Here, our campers are the children of the greek gods and goddesses." Jamie gasped, this had not been what she had expected when the man had said that this was not a normal camp. "No humans can ever enter the camp without permission so it is safe for us to assume that one of your parents is a god."

The man stayed silent for a minute while the girl tried to process the information. Meanwhile, Will, who didn't feel as though he should still be in the cabin, muttered something about some Perry kid before heading out.

Jamie stood from her spot on the bed and tried to walk. Unfortunately, a wave of dizziness hit her and she had to sit back down until it dissipated. "So," Jamie started once she felt better, "are you sure I have a godly parent? I am the most ordinary person you could see."

"Actually, we get many half-bloods a year and they often don't look like your stereotypical hero guy." Chiron reciprocated, "Come with me, Jamie, I want to show you something cool."

He started rolling his wheelchair towards the door and the girl followed with slow steps at first. They passed the threshold and Jamie was surprised to find a street full of different cabins before her eyes, surrounded by the forest. Chiron turned his chair to face the girl.

"Before I show you, I need to warn you. I'm going to transform into a centaur, so please don't be scared." And then, before Jamie's eyes, Chiron's bottom half and wheelchair turned into the most beautiful white stallion the young girl had seen.

"Woah!" She gasped. "How... that's... I can't believe you're a half horse. That's so cool! Are there other centaurs here? Sorry, I'm asking too many questions, this is just so exciting. I just-all these different cabins, there's so much I want to visit!"

"I'm glad you find this cool," the man started, "since we've had some pretty intense reactions to all of these revelations. If you don't mind, I'll ask one of the other campers to give you a tour of the cabins and the rest of the camp." Jamie nodded, eager to learn more about this strange place.

The centaur waved his hand to a dark-haired girl walking close to him and she approached him. "Jamie, this is Drew." Chiron introduced. "Drew, can you dive Jamie a tour of camp? And then show her to her bunk in the Hermes cabin." The girl nodded and smiled at the camp director before looking Jamie up and down with disdain.

Chiron walked away from the two girls, who stood awkwardly next to each other. Drew was the first to speak: "I'm Drew Tanaka like Chiron told you, and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Come, we'll start by visiting my cabin." She started to walk toward the bigger cabins with Jamie trailing after her. She then turned into the other row of cabins. They walked past a few cabins before stopping in front of a blue and white cabin. "This is my cabin. We won't go inside though, because me and my siblings haven't cleaned up today yet."

The pair then walked through the rest of the camp, Drew pointing out the different cabins and why she didn't like almost any of the gods they represented. Once the two stood in front of the second to the last cabin, the Aphrodite child stopped. "Over there is the Dionysus cabin, and there are only two kids in there for now," she said, pointing to the last cabin. "And this one, number 11, is the Hermes cabin. Since Hermes has many, many demi-god children, this is where we put all the unclaimed kids."

"So this is where I'll be sleeping until I get claimed?" Jamie asked, and Drew nodded. Then, a young man exited the cabin. He looked angry, but when his gaze fell upon the two demi-gods, his expression softened. He seemed to notice that the girl was a new camper so he walked down the few steps of the cabin and reached his hand out to Jamie.

"My name is Luke." he said, "I'm guessing you're a new camper, which means I'm going to be your counsellor until you get claimed." Jamie smiled with her lips pressed, not shaking his hand, still wondering why the man looked so frustrated when he had left the cabin.

Luke removed his hand once he realized Jamie wouldn't shake it and then he left, heading towards the center of camp. The girl, now feeling a little awkward, turned back to look at Drew, who was staring daggers at the Luke man.

"Come on, we have to finish visiting the rest of the camp before supper," Drew said, turning back to look at Jamie before leading her off to a new part of the camp.

They walked through the rest of the camp and Drew pointed out all the important buildings, like the Big House, the camp cafeteria, the campfire area and last but certainly not least, the training grounds.

There were a lot of people on the training grounds, doing lots of different things. The first thing Jamie noticed was their weapons. Instead of plastic or wood weapons made for pain-free battle training, they used actual real harmful weapons. On top of that, they all wore bright orange t-shirts and some people wore armour on top.

Then, Jamie noticed a girl. She was fighting only with a dagger against a dummy and managed to destroy it within seconds. When the girl turned towards Jamie, the young girl could feel her piercing grey eyes analyzing her. Jamie smiled and glanced away from the blond girl for a few seconds.

"That's Annabeth," Drew explained. "She's an Athena kid, and she's been here since she was eight years old. She's our best strategist at camp and also one of our best fighters." The girl paused, jealous of the attention Jamie was giving Annabeth. "She's pretty beautiful... but I'm much better." Jamie rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at Drew.

She walked off to go introduce herself to the girl. "Hey," Jamie started, "I'm Jamie. That girl over there told me your name was Annabeth?" The blond girl nodded and smiled at the girl, so Jamie continued. "My name is Jamie, I'm a new camper and was wondering if you'd like to be my friend since Drew," she pointed to the spot her camp tour guide was before she'd left, "clearly doesn't want to."

Annabeth laughed, before answering Jamie. "Of course I'd like to be your friend," she said, "And as for Drew, I really don't know why she is so mean, so just ignore her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is much better than the last chapter lol
> 
> also i don't have any other chapters prewritten so updates will be spaced out a lot


End file.
